1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer simulations, and more specifically to user interaction with simulations.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Many simulation systems, such as computers, gaming systems and/or entertainment systems, allow users to interact with simulations, such as interactive gaming simulations. Similarly, some systems allow multiple users to participate in interactive game simulations. Typically, the multiple users communicate with one or more other simulation systems to provide at least some control over the playback of the game simulation. For example, in some instances users utilize one or more input devices, such as a keyboard, mouse, joystick, a hand-held controller, game controller, or other controller. A user or player uses the controller to send commands or other instructions that can affect control and/or playback of the simulation. For example, the controller may be provided with one or ore manipulators which are operated by a user, such as a joy stick, one or buttons, roller ball, scroll wheel, and/or other such manipulators, such that signals corresponding to the manipulation of the one or more manipulators are sent to a local simulation system and/or other remote simulation systems.
It is with respect to these and other background information factors that the present invention has evolved.